huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is a contestant from Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Marquesas. Survivor: Micronesia Emma began Survivor: Micronesia on the orange Airai tribe, originally labelled the 'Fans'. At the beginning of the game, the women held the majority and with the help of Tristan, they voted out Zac at the first tribal council. At their second loss, the women blindsided Tristan and he was sent home. At this point, Emma made the tribe switch and remained on Airai with original members Kaylee, Mason and Arthur. At the tribes first loss, the original Malakal tribe blindsided one of their own and Axel was voted out. After tribal council, Kaylee fell ill due to the infection of bug bites and was medically evacuated. After an immunity win, both tribes had to send someone home in a Double Tribal Council. The favorites and Emma stuck together and Mason was voted out at Airai's tribal. Emma made the merge and was reunited with her original alliance member Cecilia. At the first merged tribal councils, Emma voted with the majority for Gloss, but was in the minority when Arthur was voted out. The Palau alliance began to crack and Emma voted with the majority for Xenia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and voted out Rachel in the process. On Day 30, Emma was considered for the vote but was spared when Katniss was deemed a larger threat. Emma then turned on Cecilia to save herself, but Wyatt was voted out instead. The tribe then unanimously voted out Ricardo. At the next tribal council, Emma and Cecilia held the votes. Even though Cecilia had an idol and played it, Emma had more votes and was sent home. As a member of the jury, Emma voted with the jury unanimously for Cecilia to win the title of Sole Survivor at the Final Tribal Council. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas Hoping to do better with her allegiances, Emma was given a place on Survivor: Marquesas on the blue Rotu tribe. She was originally placed on the blue Rotu tribe and formed a tight bond with Brooklyn. When the tribe lost immunity on Day 8, the pair voted for Quentin. However, the majority alliance voted for Oliver and he was sent home. Emma then turned on Brooklyn and voted with the majority in sending home Amalia. At the tribe switch, Scott stayed on Rotu with original members Aaron, Quentin and Emma. The tribe only lost the last two tribe challenges. The original Rotu members stuck together and voted out Belle and Harriet in the process. By this point, Emma made the merge. At the first merged tribal council, she voted with the majority in sending home Kurtis. However, half of her original alliance brought in outsiders and blindsided Quentin at the next vote. However, they stuck together later and sent Shawna home. At the next three tribal councils, Emma voted for Jade, but the majority sent home her former allies of Aaron, Scott and Jade. The final immunity challenge was won by Harry. He believed that Emma had too many friends on the jury to secure a win and he voted out Emma, making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Harry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Emma was the only female Fan during Micronesia to be apart of the jury. *Emma is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Belle, Scott, Aaron, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *She is the highest ranking member of the Rotu tribe. Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways